euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Dominic LeCarre
Dominic LeCarre is a plastic surgeon and former top ranked PMC mercenary in Aeturnus. He is known as the "Doctor of Death" among his closer friends. He has a son, Michael. Biography Dominic LeCarre is a former medic from a Private Military Company Mercenary. His past is shrouded in secrecy, which he does not reveal to anyone openly. His callsign was Ghost, and he uses a pair of Twin Guns, Reaper and Redeemeer. It can be seen that Dominic has attended Medical School when he was younger, on a special scholarship offered by the military company he came to work for. He was recruited straight into the PMC he worked for when he finished his schooling, and became a Combat Medic. Dominic was married at one point, and has two children. His first child was a son, and his second a daughter. When his family was attacked by Ascendants, in a terrorist attack, which led to the deaths of his daughter and wife, Dom retired from active service. Dominic later became a plastic surgeon, with the intent of making disfigured people look better again, after he spent a lifetime disfiguring people in combat. Dominic takes responsibility and custody of his son, Michael. They are not very close, and as Michael LeCarre is a teenager, he is able to work to support himself, thus he lives away from his father. Personality and Appearance Dominic has thick white hair that is usually messy, and he has a pair of bright red eyes that seem to have a sort of esoteric circuitry on them. He is not an albino, and does retain skin pigmentation. He has an average build for a man of his age and training. Of note is the strange fact that Dominic does not seem to age, or ages extremely slowly. He is not a cyborg, despite the patterns in his eyes. Powers and Abilities Dominic, being a former PMC mercenary, has considerable expertise in conventional combat. He is skilled with close quarters combat, helped by his intimate knowledge of anatomy, and also a skilled fencer. Dominic also has a good knowledge of operating firearms from his PMC days, and can handle most guns. He is more specialized in automatic weaponry. His considerable military training also gives him a good physical condition and he recovers from fatigue quite fast. Dominic furthermore has the power to shoot crimson beams from his hands, via the use of his Chromatic Power, to punch holes through enemies, as he is a high tier Gifted. The beams vaporize entire regions of flesh they hit, although they probably will not disable a person in one shot. Dominic uses this as a substitute for a rifle, if necessary, but it does have a slower fire rate. Dominic further is born with the "Gift" to manipulate Vectors. He can therefore change the velocity of anything around him, by exerting his mental will to it. This potentially grants him many powers, such as phasing through walls via molecular acceleration, or simply compressing air into spheres of plasma to kill people with. This ability can easily shield him from most attacks, although they cannot block anything that directly affects him. Other than that, Dominic heals faster than most people as a legacy of his genetics, due to being a high tier Gifted with a strong Specific Field. Dominic on the whole prefers to rely on his mind and available weaponry to fight in battles, rather than his powers, which he sees as just another tool or weapon. Equipment Dominic uses a pair of Customized digital interfaces at all time. This allows him to create blades for his use, and to summon his sword to his hand via hardlight nanofabrication. His right interface is stripped down to just the power source, a hard plate for deflecting blows and the blade projector, while his left still gives him readings of his vital signs. The created blades are superheated, and cauterize wounds they make, stopping blood from flowing out. Dominic uses a sonic katana that repels blood and splits flesh. The weapon itself is a seemingly normal sword that forms a micrometer edge via the use of sonic standing waves along the blade. This allows it to cut through armor with ease, and can split flesh and bone easily. It also has a power nullifying property. Dominic also has an assortment of guns for his use, mostly assault rifles, submachine guns, machine pistols or other automatic weapons. He mainly uses his energy machine pistols Reaper and Redeemeer. Reaper (or Reaper - 666, the full name) is a fully automatic rapid fire pulse laser pistol with stabilization and heat dissipation technology, allowing it to provide suppressive fire. Redeemeer has a tunable power output, and can be used semi automatically, with damage equal to a magnum. Dominic generally can utilize nearly anything as a weapon, so long as it can be used in a lethal fashion. Dominic possesses a set of full body black armor made of bullet resistant, self repairing nano ceramics and fabrics.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aeturnus